Timeline
A timeline of events in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Timeline 2004 *After completing basic training for becoming a Dekaranger, Banban Akaza (DekaRed) is assigned to return home to Earth to become the red for their squadron. *Rainian Agent Abrella begins a silent infiltration of the Earth underworld, becoming their broker for weaponry and Heavy Industrial Machines mecha. To counter this, the Dekarangers learn to combine their Deka Machines to become Dekaranger Robo. *Koume "Umeko" Kodou (DekaPink) is given charge of Murphy, Earth's commissioned K-9 Unit, for special missions. *Earth branch leader Doggie Kruger is forced to use his power as DekaMaster in order to settle a score with Kajimerian Ben G, an Alienizer he dealt with in the past. *During a crisis where the Dekaranger must protect Earth from the massive Machine Monster Gigas, DekaMaster utilizes the full combat capabilities of DekaBase to defeat the beast with the DekaBase Robo. - *The Hell Siblings Bon-Goblin and Succubus come to Earth to rampage and summon their brother Blitz for planetary destruction. *With Earth Branch Dekaranger having problems with the Hell Siblings, they request back-up from elite Dekaranger division Tokkyou, leading to the Earth-born Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira (DekaBreak) to be assigned for assistance, bringing with him his own mecha, DekaBike. *With assistance of DekaBreak, the Dekaranger judge and delete the Hell Siblings. - *Tetsu asks for reassignment to remain on Earth for assistance and to learn further about the methods of the Dekaranger of Earth Branch. *The Dekaranger assist Marigold Utahime (DekaGold of Planet Leslie) in freeing mutual planets from the Algolian Gas Drinkers' scheme of destroying a planet's lifeforms for selling them the cure to their malady. *Thanks to further modification by Swan, the Dekaranger Robo and DekaBike are able to combine into the new combination mecha, Super Dekaranger Robo. *Tetsu is manipulated by Speckionian Genio, the murderer of his parents, to release him from prison; forcing the Tokkyou officer to overcome and learn from his teammates to finally delete a menace from his past. - *The Dekaranger learn of Abrella's existence when he uses Slorpean Faraway to assist in gaining a gem for his weapons operations. *The Dekaranger work with the Abaranger to spoil a scheme by Ginjifuan Kazak to assist Saunaginnan, the last evil Trinoid, from resurrecting Dezumozorlya, to which Asuka also returns from Dino Earth to help his teammates (as his daughter Mikoto still possesses Lije's ability to transfer between worlds); though the Alienizer and Trinoid appear to succeed, it is ultimately failure by instead summoning Mikoto Nakadai for a short period to defeat them. *Abrella sells a new Muscle Gear to members of a notable space mafia, defeating the Dekaranger with ease. *Kruger reassigns the main Earth branch Dekaranger to planet Torto to train with Tortornian Buntar and gain the SWAT Mode to defeat the Muscle Gear. - *With their SWAT Mode training complete, the Dekaranger gain the Patwing mecha and the Dekawing Robo combination to assist them and use alongside their training for more advance Kaijuki fights. *In order to defeat former SPD scientist Poppenian Hymal, Cignian Swan Shiratori utilizes her SP license to become DekaSwan to assist the other Dekaranger. *Houji "Hoji" Tomasu (DekaBlue) passes the test to become a Tokkyou, but declines promotion due to the means to achieve it. *Tetsu convinces Tokkyou commander Lisa Teagle (DekaBright} to allow him to remain with the Earth Dekaranger due to their positive influence on him. *Abrella works with Bokudenian Biskes, a former friend of Kruger, to embarrass Earth SPD to reclaim the respect of the underworld; after DekaMaster defeats him and Abrella is defeated by the Dekaranger, the space broker swears on the ultimate revenge. Other Events * Exploring Lemurian ruins, treasure hunter Masumi Inou discovers nothing but an amnesiac girl who joins him on his travels."Two years ago (before 2006)." 2005 Dekaranger *Abrella uses several specific Alienizers to smuggle in goods and create energy for his ultimate plan to take down the SPD of Earth. *Leonian Gyoku Rou, a former DekaRed of Earth, invites Ban to become a member of his special Fire Squad for greater missions tied to SPD. *After gaining the feeling of Earth Branch's ability to move on without him and assisting Tetsu in defeating Kulernian Jellyfis, Ban decides to accept his promotion. However, while fighting off Jellyfis with Super DekaRanger Robo, Abrella reveals this was part of his plan to distract the DekaRangers, allowing him to enact his ultimate plan. *After freeing several high-class Alienizers, Abrella invades Earth and forcefully takes over DekaBase, hoping to use DekaBase Robo to cause chaos and to lock out any other SPD from reaching Earth through it's security net. Meanwhile, while returning with Riding Dekaranger Robo to repel the invasion, the Dekarangers are attacked by Abarella's mecha Abretrex. In the process, Dekaranger Robo is destroyed, and Doggie is badly injured and presumed dead after fighting as DekaMaster who was hurt while trying to protect Swan after she was captured and helped her escape. *Despite orders from Chief Commander Numa-O to stand down, Sen is able to figure out an underground bunker is located where the Deka Base previously was. This leads the Dekarangers to discover that prior to her capture, Swan was able to remotely move the Patwing mecha out of the DekaBase before Abarella gained full control. With this as their fighting chance to bring down Abarella's invasion force, Tetsu uses DekaWing Robo and DekaBike Robo to hold off Abretrex while allowing the main team Dekaranger to sneak into DekaBase and then after destroying Abretrex focuses on DekaBase Robo to prevent Abrella from further damaging the city. However Abrella shuts down their henshin system leaving them as ordinary humans. *While Tetsu holds off DekaBase Robo, though the DekaBike Robo is destroyed and DekaWing Robo is badly damaged and rendered immobilized, Jasmine learns of how they can regain control of the DekaBase. In their final confrontation, the untransformed Dekaranger use their teamwork to regain control and restore their powers (along with warning Numa-O of Abrella's trap), allowing them to take apart Abrella's invasion force and finally remove him from DekaBase. Once removed, the space broker is finally approved for deletion by the Highest Court of the Universe and eliminated forever by the Dekaranger. *In the aftermath of the battle, the Dekarangers learn that Doggie had survived the battle. Later, with Earth Branch in good hands, Ban and Murphy begin their assignment with Fire Squad under Gyoku Rou.